A Day Alone
by All-American Anteater
Summary: "He thought he could get away with this? Ha, that idiot." In which Soul stupidly decided to leave Maka by herself in their apartment to her own devices. Never mess with Maka Albarn.


**Disclaimer~ I don't own Soul Eater, or any of the alcohol mentioned in the text below. I think it's pretty obvious, but I don't want to get sued.**

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Soul glanced back at his meister as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Hmm, yes. I really have no desire to watch you guys kill each other playing while basketball." She looked up from her book, "Besides, I have to clean the apartment."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Whatever bookworm." He walked over and kissed her cheek, "Love you."

She smiled warmly at him, "Love you too."

Halfway out the door, he abruptly turned around, "Oh yeah, Kid and Black*Star are coming over after the game."

Maka made a face, "I'll make sure to be out of the house then. And make sure Black*Star doesn't break anything!"

He laughed, "Whatever."

"Wait, Soul!" He stopped and turned around, "Can you punch Black*Star for me?"

"…Why?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, "He stole my apple yesterday. He needs to pay."

He laughed again, kissed her, and walked out the door.

Maka sighed with content, finally able to bask in the wonderful aloneness that she now had. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with Soul, but he was so exhausting… And not to mention perverted. Black*Star must be rubbing off on him…

But she wasn't lying about having to clean the apartment. Soul can be a complete slob…

She got off the couch with a groan and plugged her phone into its dock, blasting Fall Out Boy in the process, grabbed the vacuum and got to work.

Of course, because she was alone, she was bound to go crazy and belt out the lyrics to Sugar We're Going Down. Soul would always laugh at her, so it was nice to just let loose without his scrutiny.

And it helps get the job done; she was done cleaning and organizing the apartment in a short thirty minutes. With a plop, she fell back onto the couch.

She smiled, finally able to relax. She doesn't get many days like this.

_Wait a second._

Maka sniffed the air, and noticed how the air felt almost… musky and a little too humid. And there was a scent that Maka couldn't quite place.

Granted, it was an unnaturally hot day in Death City, but there was no reason the air should be this way in the apartment… Especially since Soul said he fixed the air conditioning…

Maka narrowed her calculating eyes and went to the kitchen. Searching the drawers for a screw driver, she wondered why the air smelled so weirdly. And why she didn't notice it until now.

Sure, she asked why it was so hot in the living room, but Soul just shrugged it off as a crappy AC system, so Maka just shrugged it off too.

Finally finding what she was looking for, she went into the living room, propped up a chair against the wall, unscrewed the grate, and peered inside the air vent.

Needless to say, Maka was not happy.

_That sly bastard._

Inside the air vent were three bottles of the _same alcohol_ that Maka made Soul get rid of a week ago. He had the audacity to _hide _the vodka in the _damn _air vent.

Well, it explained why the air smelled so strange.

Maka pressed her lips into a thin line and grabbed the liquor bottles from the air vent. And when she did, it was like a slow, but more steady, billow of air from the arctic flowed from the opening. She stayed there for a moment, elated that she didn't feel so hot and sticky with sweat.

She sighed, stepping off the chair and took a look at the bottles she held.

_Blue Ice, huh? Not bad, Soul._

Much to the contrary, Maka _did _have experience with drinking. Now she wasn't an idiot and overdrinks, resulting in a hangover. No, she was responsible. She was over at Liz and Patty's place with Tsubaki and Liz somehow convinced her to just try a drink of vodka.

Much to their surprise, she downed the first shot without a flinch.

Her father is practically an alcoholic, so he was bound to have some alcohol stashed somewhere. People try things.

So, after a few drinks with the girls, she sobered herself up with cold water and helped try to contain an overexcited and drunk Patty.

After time went by, her tolerance went up and Liz got creative with the alcohol. This was all done without her consent, but she did have fun playing extreme truth or dare and such on girls' night.

She took another look at the vodka, a plan formulating in her mind. Soul said that Black*Star and Kid were coming over after their game, and there were three bottles that were stashed inside the air vent. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that her idiot of a boyfriend and his two friends were planning to get wasted.

Why not switch the drinks into something totally disgusting? A little revenge never hurt anyone.

**XxXxX**

Maka was walking the streets of Death City, searching for the little ABC Fine Wine and Spirits store, with a plain paper bag to hold the bottles in hand. Her first step was to purchase the most disgusting liquor the store owned.

Arriving at the store, Maka greeted the tall man sorting bottles on the shelves, who turned around.

"Sabrina!" He exclaimed with a wink, "What brings you here on this fine Saturday?"

Maka smiled at him, "Hi Andy, do you happen to have any… ill-tasting liquor I could buy?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute, and then went into the back room, not questioning Maka's motives at all, "I think I have something. I keep that sort of thing stashed away when people like you come by. I'm guessing someone pissed you off?"

Maka laughed, "That's exactly what happened."

Andy smirked, coming out of the room with a bottle in hand, "This stuff is called Wasabi Vodka. I don't know about you, but I think putting wasabi into liquor just sounds plain revolting. Had a guy try it, and let's just say he never came back…"

She took the bottle. The price was about twenty-three dollars, which was more expensive than the alcohol that Soul bought, but if the plan works, it will all be worth it.

Maka grinned deviously and asked for two more bottles and paid for them, making sure to show him her fake ID that read _Sabrina Walker_.

She was eighteen, dammit. Of course she had a fake ID. She was friends with Liz Thompson, after all.

Taking her bag that contained the vodka, she exited the building, unfortunately running into Ox in the process.

"Maka!? What are you doing here!?" He looked at her incredulously, almost looking anxious.

"What am I doing here!? What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" She exclaimed, matching his look.

No questions being answered, they just stared at each other. Neither of them anticipated the other to be at a liquor store; they were both uptight, underage nerds after all. They supposedly don't drink, let alone _purchase _alcohol.

Maka finally said, "I won't say anything if you won't say anything."

He nodded, "Agreed."

Ox was about to pass her when Maka suddenly asked, "Wait, where would be a good place to buy a cheap security camera?"

He gave her a curious look before saying, "Radio Shack, possibly Death Mart. May I ask why…?"

She shrugged, "Soul pissed me off. Thanks!"

Maka made her way down the street when Ox said, befuddled, "Your welcome?"

**XxXxX**

Maka finally made her way back to the apartment with an assortment of bags in her hands. She took Ox's advice and went to Death Mart to find the security camera that she needed. What was the point of getting revenge on Soul if she couldn't watch it? While she was there, she got some edible food coloring that would stain whatever it touched. She also got a purple hoodie, because hey, it was on sale.

She went into the kitchen and placed the three bottles of Wasabi Vodka next to the currently empty Blue Ice bottles and began to transfer the liquid. Then taking the blue food coloring, which matched the bottles, she put a few drops in each bottle, turning the vodka from a clear liquid to blue, matching the bottle.

_Ah, well. They probably won't notice._

She walked back into the living room where the vent was and reluctantly placed the bottles of vodka back inside. She was going to miss the cool air…

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Maka got the security camera packaging and surveyed the living room for the perfect spot to set it up. She was nearly ninety-eight percent sure the boys would be in the living room when they got to the apartment, so that was where the camera was going to go.

Selecting a spot that had perfect vision of the whole living room _and _the kitchen, Maka hooked up the camera to the wall, running the extension cord behind a picture frame and connecting the plug to an outlet behind a chair.

Smiling with content upon realizing she had turned the camera on, she went finally allowed herself to lounge on the couch, her laptop on her lap and disposing the vodka bottles and camera packaging in the process. She needed to connect the feed to her laptop anyways, but this was a good excuse as any to _actually lie down_.

She checked the time and realized that Soul, along with Kid and Black*Star, should be home soon. She glanced up at the camera and snickered when the three boys bounded into the room, destroying the silence.

"What are you talking about, Kid? Of course I beat you!" Black*Star laughed a haughty laugh, "And I'll do the same in Halo!"

Kid shook his head, his annoyance nebulously showing, "The last I checked, Soul and I beat you twenty to sixteen. You and your big ego thought you could take both of us on."

As the two bantered, Soul gave them a look of dismay as he walked to Maka, who was watching all of them with vague amusement, "Hope you weren't too bored."

She smiled at him knowingly, "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't." Then both Soul and Maka turned to the other two boys whose argument was escalating, growing louder and louder by the second, "And that is my cue to leave."

"Yeah, Black*Star? You couldn't beat me; your asymmetrical ways fail you every time."

"You know what, let's see what you are truly made of-!"

"Would you guys shut _up _for a second?" Maka snapped at them.

"Hi Maka! Didn't see you there!" Black*Star smiled dumbly at her.

Maka sighed, getting up with her laptop in hand, "Yeah, I'm just going to go. I should be back around seven, okay?"

"I'll be sure to kick those two idiots out by then." Soul nodded, ignoring the shouts of protest behind him."

Before Maka decided to leave to the library, she said sternly, "I want my apartment _absolutely spotless _when I get back." She threw that in, just for good measure. She thought it was a good idea to strike fear into the hearts of them before she left.

Seeing the boys stare blackly at her, her stern face was replaced by a smile and she left the apartment.

Leaning against the other side of the door, she smirked. She couldn't wait to see their reaction.

Back inside Soul and Maka's living room, Soul smirked while Black*Star and Kid grinned with anticipation.

"I still don't get why you hit me. That was totally uncool." Black*Star stated.

"You pissed Maka off, what can I say." Soul said to Black*Star. He turned to him, "You know, I got busted by her when she found the booze in the fridge."

"What, no way! She made you get rid of it, didn't she? _I_ can't go buy any more because Tsubaki found my ID! I doubt you can, either!"

Kid snorted, "Well, it serves you right. You need to learn how to be more discreet."

Black*Star narrowed his green eyes and was about to retort when Soul cut him off, "Dude, Maka told me to get rid of it, but it doesn't mean I did. She doesn't control me."

"Could've fooled me…" Kid mumbled.

Black*Star snickered, "Yeah, he's totally whipped."

Wisely choosing to ignore them, Soul removed the grate off of the air vent the alcohol was hiding in and removed the blue bottles. He showed them to Kid and Black*Star with a sardonic smirk, as if to say, _I told you so._

Black*Star's eyes lit up, "_Yes!_" He snatched the bottle out of Soul's hand.

Kid looked at Soul, "You know, Maka won't be happy if she finds out about this."

Soul shrugged, "Which is why she won't find out. Blue Ice?" Kid muttered sure and took the bottle from Soul as well.

"Whatever, you pansies, I'm going to drink some booze." Black*Star took a big gulp of the vodka, chugging it down.

"Dude, don't drink all of it! That's all I got!" Soul exclaimed, staring at Black*Star in disgust.

Although he ignored what Soul said, he froze, a look of pure repulsion slowly creeping onto his face. It was as if Excalibur decided to prance on into the room.

Black*Star stopped chugging the liquid, spewing the contents all over Kid's face in the process.

A look of horror crossed Kid's face, "What the _holy fuck, _Black*Star!?" He got up and sprinted into the bathroom, "This is so unsanitary!"

"Ugh, dude! I thought you said you got the good booze?"

Soul looked shocked and confused, "I thought I did." He took his bottle and took a swig, tasting it. Of course, matching Black*Star's face, he spat out the vile liquid onto the couch, "_Gross_!"

Black*Star slammed the bottle onto the coffee table, "Well, this sucks! I was really looking forward too-! Kid…?"

Black*Star asked, a little bit hesitant because Kid was wailing like he was being murdered, "It's not _coming off_! Why is it not coming off?"

Soul and Black*Star wearily looked at each other and went to the bathroom, only to witness Kid viciously scrubbing at his face, which is a mix of blue from the alcohol and red from his irritated skin. Soul had half a sense to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, only to realize that the _same alcohol_ that was on Kid's face is on the couch.

"Ah, _shit_!" His voice echoed throughout the apartment as he rushed to the living room to try to scrub off the blue mess, which was staining the couch purple, with a towel he snatched from the bathroom.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Since when did alcohol stain?" Soul, looking much like Kid with his actions, scrubbed furiously at the red couch. "Maka's going to kill me…"

Black*Star came out of the bathroom and asked, "Dude, your couch is already filled with stains. Why is this one such a big deal?"

He whipped around, glaring at the blue-haired meister, "Do _you_ want to explain to Maka why her _red _couch now has a _purple stain_?"

Black*Star paled, "Uh, no." He shifted on his before his eyes widened in slight shock, "Uh, Soul. Your teeth are blue."

He stared at him, his facial expression utterly blank. Then he said, "So are yours."

_He really thought he could get away with this? Ha, that idiot._

Witnessing the scene unfold on her laptop, Maka giggled irrepressibly, earning her a scowl from the librarian. Using the library's earphones, she could hear Kid's howling and Soul's constant muttering of _shit_, definitely taking a cruel pleasure in their misery.

She figured she would take pity on them and give the little tidbit that baking soda should get the blue staining off of their teeth, but she had nothing to offer Kid. She didn't expect Black*Star to spew the vodka all over his face… She kind of felt a little guilty.

But she was sure it would come of, even if it was later rather than sooner. And as for the couch, there was nothing she could do about that. Maka figured it was a price she would have to pay for putting food coloring in the booze. But like Black*Star said, the couch _was _covered with stains anyways. What's one more?

This time she laughed out loud when Soul started to strangle Black*Star when he spilt the vodka all over the couch. Yeah, there was no doubt about it that Black*Star was going to get a major Maka Chop when she got back to the apartment.

She leaned back in her chair, content with the outcome of her plan.

_You don't mess with Maka Albarn._

* * *

**I don't know, it always sort of bothered me that people always made Maka a lightweight or that she never did anything bad. Sorry if that seems a bit OOC.**

**But, yeah. I enjoyed writing this! Especially the part with the boys. Made me giggle.**

**Probably the reason I wrote this was because I'm having a bit of writer's block for The Power Of One and I figured a break would be nice. I've been typing like crazy for the past couple of days...**

**If you haven't read it, you should go check it out! I think it'll be worth it, and I'm not just saying that because I'm the author. ;)**

**So yeah. Review, favorite, you know the drill. :D**


End file.
